Sins Of The New Born
by Magic Howl
Summary: The scream of pain... Was all I heard that night. It sounded of metal scraping rock... But higher pitched. It was my mother screaming that night... Followed by the shouts of my beloved father... I must first find myself, then fight my way to the Werewolf overlord Derek hale and ask for his assistance Sequel to The joining of two moons no real sterek in this more just adventure.


The scream of pain... Was all I heard that night. It sounded of metal scraping rock... But higher pitched. It was my mother screaming that night... Followed by the shouts of my beloved father... Being the 6 year old I was it was like a nightmare... All I remember was the blood soaked corpses, the twisted mangled bodies, and the dark figure leaving the room. They were murdered... With the blood of my deceased parents on my hands, I must find out who or what did this... And seek vengeance...

"Hun, Hun wake up!" As my wife shook me awake. "W-what happened?" As I sat up in a cold sweat. "You were having a nightmare Hun..." She looked at me with general concern in her eyes. "It is the same one that has been happening for the past week." I yawned. "Lets just try to forget about it and go back to sleep ok?" I whispered to my shocked wife. I wish that it all was a nightmare... What happened the rest of that night... Was any mans worst nightmare..

The dark figure from my dream had slowly crept in through the door... Slit my wife's throat... And snatched my infant son... All in the matter of 30 seconds... That night... Was the worst in my memory... "Why was this happening to me?" Was all that I could mutter while grieving over the loss of my beloved wife and son... I would find out that morning... When he showed up...

\\V/

I awoke the next morning drenched in sweat. The repeating image of that night continuously played over and over in my head. It left me dripping sweat this morning was no different. I couldn't touch my breakfast that morning.

The police came the night before and did their little investigation about the murder. It was one of the most gruesome murders they have seen in awhile they had told me.

I was trying to keep myself together when I heard a knocking at the door. A very raggedy old man was standing in front of me barely being held up by a cane.

He had a look of great sadness in his eyes and it showed in his expression.

"Hello kind sir, may I trouble you by coming in for a few minutes. I need to speak with you about a very urgent matter." coughed the ragged old man.

I was about to tell him off but I couldn't bring myself to do it so I hesitantly let him in.

"May I ask what your name is?"

Trying to choke back the few tears I was concealing.

"Why yes how silly of me, My name is Stiles, stiles Stilinski kind sir." said the old man hoarsely.

"Hello Mr.Stilinski , May I inquire why you are at my home, not trying to be rude but today isn't exactly the best day ever." I said with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Well I heard about what happened to your family... I am so sorry for your loss." Whispered stiles with genuine concern.

"Look unless you can tell me what the hell happened and why someone or something did this I really do not want your presence in my home." I said with a rather hostile tone.

Stiles looked up at me with slight anger in his tone. "Well if you would have let me finish I would have told you while I was here. Look I know what happened to your family... It was the werewolf overlords..." said Stiles very somberly.

I almost fainted, The werewolf overlords were the most powerful beings known to man. Stiles looked up at me and then spoke some more.

"You can still get your boy back, the Werewolf king has him in his palace." said Stiles.

"Why the hell would they come after me though?! What have I done to deserve this?!" I shouted.

"Well... That is also wanted to talk with you about... You did not know him but your father was a werewolf hunter like me." whispered Stiles.

"He... he was a what?" I stammered. "Yes his business trips were really hunts with me. He died though... He saved us all... Killed the evil Calen by tackling him into a spike pit. There was nothing I could do once he was impaled. I am sorry..." Stiles whispered faintly.

"Mother had always told me it was a natural cause on one of his trips. But that doesn't explain what happened to my real dad." I hoarsely said.

"No. He was one of the best, saved me many times. He was a good man. So I have come to help train you." Said Stiles.

"Train me for what!" I said in utter shock.

"Well to fight your way through to the overlords of course, you need your son back to carry on the legacy of werewolf hunters." Said stiles with much passion.

"Now if you don't mind I need to go get supplies then we shall head out." Said Stiles as he walked to the door.

"Wait!" I said

"Can you tell me what my nightmare is about?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"That my boy, was you in the dream, Your Mother and father were the ones killed. At the time you only could remember them making an excuse and sending you to your Godmother's." Said Stiles with much sadness.

It all makes sense now I thought to myself, why these dream have been occurring. "Now then" said Stiles snapping me out of my trance "I will be back within the hour to get you and we shall leave to start training." Without another word Stiles was gone and I prepared for what awaited me.

\\\/


End file.
